They Bite
by ameliaapond
Summary: A new earth, a brand new adventure. Danger is what The Doctor orders and it going to be delivered on a silver platter. With twists and turns, You won't know who will survive.


The first Doctor Who fan fiction i have ever written. So i am saying sorry in advance.

Thankyou to Peta , Jake and Caitlen for editing!

XxX

"Where are we off to now, Doctor?" The Scottish ginger asked.

"Exciting adventures on Earth" The Doctor stated.

"Earth? Just Earth? Why not something more, fun?" Rory said, walking up to Amy, placing a kiss on her left temple and wove his hand around her waist.

"Earth is fun! Well, it's not actually Earth. New Earth. This one is _so _much more interesting! It has cycles, you see. Where the world will start, the same as the normal earth, but, this is where it gets interesting!" The Doctor said excitedly, flicking switches and pulling leavers on the TARDIS console.

"Interesting?" Rory and Amy said at the same time.

"Yes! Interesting! It blows up in 2156. Implodes into itself. Fascinating to watch, actually. But then, it starts again! Going around in cycles until it blows up! How amazing! Never heard of anything like it! It has every single person that is on earth there! It's brilliant! Better not place you in the same time frame as yourselves, though. Wouldn't want that happening again." The Doctor said running around, typing random things into the TARDIS' pathfinder. The TARDIS Jolted to a stop.

"And here we are! New Earth. 1881. First cycle. London. Thankyou honey, finally taking me where I want to go!" He pat the TARDIS' console affectionately. "Amy, you might want to put on another jumper, it's the middle of winter out there." The Doctor said, giving Amy a once over.

"I think I will be fine. Thanks anyway." The Scot said, slightly irritated.

"Well then, Come along Ponds! New worlds to explore. How exciting!" The Time Lord said in a child-like voice opening the TARDIS' front door. He waved his hands in a gesturing manner to a poorly lit street, snow fluttering down like cold debris. Amy suddenly regretted her decision of not getting another jumper. Or scarf. Or pants. She shivered.

The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver, flailing it around their surroundings and flicking it open.

"Hmmm. Nothing. Nothing interesting. Absolutely nothing. That's no fun. I surely though there would be _something. _Well, Amy, Rory I think we just might go back to the-"The Doctor was cut off by a blood curdling scream.

"Uh, Doctor, what was that?" Amy asked in her Scottish accent, slightly frightened. But the Doctor was already running down the cobble stone road, towards the noise.

"Of course he would try to find out what it was. I swear, if I die, Amy-"

"C'mon Rory!" Amy said, grabbing Rory's hand and pulling him after her.

"Hello? Hello! Is anyone here?" The Doctor asked, waving his sonic around some small cottages, trying to find electromagnetic pulses.

"Hello?" A small girl's voice replied, barely audible. She walked out of one of the cottage's doors, up to The Doctor.

"Hello, I'm The Doctor. Can you tell me what's going on here?" The Doctor crouched down to the pale headed girl's eye level.

"Umm, the monster took someone. Again." The child responded.

"Monster? What monster?" The Doctor asked, getting somewhat excited.

"Mama and Papa haven't told me about it. They say I'm too little to find out. I could take you to them if you like?" The Little girl said.

"Afton! Where are you! Get back inside immediately! You know not to go outside after what happened!" Afton's father came running out of the house, walking up to The Doctor. "Who are you?" He asked, suspiciously.

"Hello! I'm The Doctor. Now, can you tell me about the monster Afton is talking about?"

"Afton, go inside and help your mother with monster is called a –" He was cut off by Amy.

"Doctor! There you are! We were looking everywhere for you!" The Pond's ran up to the dark haired man.

"Hush, Pond. You were saying?"

"They're called Tyfans. They can make themselves look like any creature in this world. If it bites you, you're dead within the hour. Another person was taken not so far from here. We first thought that it was a fox, but we knew it was something different. Out of this world. Wait, what kind of Doctor are you?"

"An everything Doctor." The Doctor smirked, spinning the sonic around in his hands.

"The person that was bitten, are they still alive?"

"Barely. Would you like me to take you to them? My wife's a –old word for nurse- She is looking after Leanna, she's the person that was bitten. Come on." The young man lead The Doctor and his companions though the small warm cottage. Amy sighed with relief. They ended up in the small kitchen. A young woman, about 15, was lying on the table; body convulsing. Her almost naked figure was cover with a thin sheet of sweat and the Tyfan's bite mark on the thigh was oozing with purple coloured liquid. Her breath was fast but shallow, with hiccups. She was whimpering at the pain. Afton was sitting at Leanna's head, with a thin cloth covered in water in the little girl's hand. She was dabbing it on Leanna's sweaty forehead.

Oh, my god" Amy whispered.

"Well then, let's get to it." The Doctor walked up to Leanna, whose body had stopped convulsing. "Hello Leanna, I'm the Doctor. Can you tell me what did this to you?"

"T-the –ty-ty-tyfan. I- I thought it –w-was just a s-stray ca-cat. I wa-was just go-going t-to feed i-it." Even the slight amount of talking was draining all of the girl's energy.

"It can shape-shift? Well , okay. You don't mind if I check something, do you?" The Doctor asked in a hushed voice.

"I-It's fin-fine."

"Thank you, Leanna."

The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver out of one of the many pockets in his tweed jacket, and fluttering it over the girl's frail body.

"Well then. Amy, Rory, Looks like we have got ourselves an adventure."

XxX

If anyone was wondering, Afton means River. Who will be in this story, I promise.

-shameless plug- FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR! .com  
>Next chapter should be up in the next couple of days.<p> 


End file.
